


Smells Like You

by Psith



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Scent Kink, but not really, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psith/pseuds/Psith
Summary: There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the jacket, but Yoosung can't find himself able to look away from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy okay
> 
> this was directly inspired by this post https://trashfullofsin.tumblr.com/post/151159292769/guess-seven-shouldnt-leave-his-jacket-just-lying  
> so go give it some love
> 
> *finger guns* so this one sort of goes out to you, pal

Yoosung probably wasn't gay.

He's thought about it thoroughly and he still definitely likes girls, so it's more like he was most certainly not gay. It was more so a question of 'what exactly does he feel for other guys?' He knows there's nothing wrong with liking guys and that his loved ones wouldn't care (although he might get teased some but that's inevitable given how gullible he is); for goodness sake his best friend was a rampant pansexual and had made that _very_ clear on _multiple_ occassions. So it's not like he isn't well-versed in the many different sexualities and labels.

In fact that's whose house he is at right now, and those feelings are exactly what he wanted to talk about with him -- not that he needed help with his college assignment which was the excuse he came up with to come over (not that he really needed much of an excuse, Seven would've probably let him come anyway and he had _just_ learned enough Arabic to get through the security).

But Seven was busy with his work, as per usual, and still promised he was going to stop soon to just give him five more minutes to finish this code or five more minutes to break through this firewall. That was almost three hours ago.

It isn't as if Yoosung doesn't understand -- Seven's job was an important one that kept a lot of people safe and stuff -- but he still wishes he'd pay some more attention to _him_... at least when he was over his house.

Yoosung sets his homework that he brought to work on next to him on the couch and sighs. He takes a peek at his phone to check the time and, noticing how late it was, sighs again much louder and more dramatically and hears Seven from the other side of the room snort.

"Seven!" he calls. "It's dinner time…"

"Got some more chips in the other room, help yourself," Seven replies without looking up from his screen.

Yoosung groans and drags his hands down his face. "I want a real dinner, I'm getting sick of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper!"

Seven gasps loudly and over dramatically and Yoosung can't help but laugh a little at it. "What!?" he exclaims, moving for the first time in hours to rush over to where Yoosung sat. "First LOLOL now Honey Buddha Chips!? What's next, Yoosung… college!?"

Yoosung rolls his head on the back of the couch. "I'm not quitting college, and I didn't quit LOLOL either! I just needed to take a break 'cause I was falling behind…in my…classes…" he lulls off as his head is suddenly being cradled.

"My little baby Yoosung…is finally growing up!" Seven sobs. "I…am so…proud!" He lowers his head so his nose touches Yoosung's forehead and can look into his eyes. His glasses clunk and skew at the weird angle. "Alright then," he says, "what do you want for dinner? Just tell me and I'll go get it for you!"

"Umm…" says Yoosung, feeling suddenly very vulnerable like this. "Fried chicken? But we can just have it delivered."

Seven shakes his head. "Mmmnope! I said I'd go get it for you, so VFC here I come! Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, 'kay, cutie?" he says, pinching Yoosung's cheeks. He grabs a set of keys from a board of many on the wall. "I'll be back in a few, so ya know, keep studying or something!"

Yoosung gives a weak "See ya…" back and moves to rub his hand against his neck where Seven's arms had just been around. He lets out a shaky breath and squeezes his eyes. _I'm burning up_ he thinks _why…it's not hot in here or anything…_ He looks over to where Seven had been sitting and noticed his jacket draped over the back of the chair. _At least I don't think it's that hot in here…When did he take it off anyway._ There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the jacket (other than its design maybe) but Yoosung can't find himself able to look away from it.

 _I wanna put it on_ he thinks. He drops his hand down to drum his fingers against his leg which had started to bounce subconsciously. _IwannaputitonIwannaputitonIwannaputitonIwannaputitonIwannaputiton_

"I wanna put it on," he whispers. His hand flies to cover his mouth despite knowing no one could have heard him. He thinks for a moment and looks down at the floor, then stands up and tentatively walks over to coat. He waits until he hears a car speeding down the street before running his hand over the material and furrows his brow. _I see girls sharing clothes all the time in movies, why can't me and Seven?_

Yoosung drags the jacket off the chair pushes one arm through a sleeve, and then the other but found they draped over his hands like a seven-year-old wearing their father's sweatshirt. Or a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt. _No wonder he always has them pushed up to his elbows_ he thinks as he sits down on the floor next to the couch.

He tries pushing the sleeves up himself, but they just fall right back down again. Yoosung lets out a raspberry and pulls the hood over his head to pout, only to find that that too reach well below what fit him, covering his eyes and most of his nose. 

He leans against the couch and closes his eyes. It felt like he was being hugged -- not in an uncomfortably tight way but more intimately as though being embraced by a girlfriend. _Or boyfriend maybe…_ he thinks to himself while he plays with one of the strings hanging from the hood.

Without really thinking about it he brings the fabric up to his nose and inhales deeply, fully taking in the scent. It smelled like grease and sweat which was somehow exactly how he figured it'd smell like. _Smells like Seven…_

He sniffs it again and shudders. He opens his eyes halfway and they started to feel hazy, his vision dulling with every breath he takes. Yoosung presses the jacket closer to his nose making it cover his mouth, which he opens and inhales through, tasting the grimy softness of the old garment. He runs his tongue across the fabric and does so again and again until that spot is left soggy wet.

His breath comes out hard as he pulls the wet coat away from his mouth. _What am I doing?…_ he thinks hazily, dragging his hand down his thigh until he met his hip. His fingers play at waistband and delicately run along that line until he could reach the button and zipper of his jeans, which he pops open and slides his hand under, feeling that he was getting hard just from doing all of this. _What am I_ doing _!?_

He straightens his legs out some in a more comfortable way and pushes his hand harder onto his crotch. He lets out a whimper and hunches his shoulders, making the hood fall further over his face. He lifts his hips to push his pants further down his thighs until they were just above his knees then rests his butt back down to the ground with slightly less cushion than before. He doesn't particularly care though.

Yoosung hesitatingly pulls his cock from under the waistband of his underwear and delicately sliding his fingers down until they were met with his pubic hair. He shivers and brings his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers and licking his clammy hand until it was coated with spit, and then wraps it back around his dick.

He starts off slowly, just gentle pumps and an occasionaly twist on the way down, still trying to figure out why or how he got so horny just from wearing someone else's clothes…and Seven's clothes at that. _Am I really jerking off in my friend's hoodie?_ he laughs in his head, but then can't help himself and laughs out loud too. His laugh quickly turns into a sharp gasp as he squeezes just a little too hard.

That's when he starts doing it faster, sitting up more and swirling his thumb over the slit at the top, dipping his nail in just a touch. He brings his one free, sleeve-covered hand over his mouth and bites down on his fingers through the fabric.

His whining was getting loud, stifled only slightly by the sleeve between his lips. He pushes his face into his shoulder, inhaling deeply and taking in Seven's scent again, which pushes him closer to the edge. He just started but it felt so close, he'd be done real quick, just come on, come on come on come on come on come on…

Something slams against the front door and Yoosung stops immediately, straining his ears to listen with a sudden rush of anxiety. _He couldn't be back already could he?_

He hears Seven's muffled voice says some kind of swear and then he's there, opening the door saying, "Sorry, Yoosung! Got halfway there and then realized I forgot my wallet since it's always in my jacket! But look, we can open a new bag of chips and try them in the micro…wave…" He stops talking when he reaches the couch where he finds Yoosung sitting on the floor with his knees pressed to his shoulders. In _his_ coat. "Yoosung," he says, "what're you doing, haha?"

Yoosung's unable to say anything, making only soft panting noises and embarrassed grumbles. He pulls the hood further down trying to hide his face. He wants to cry.

Seven walks over and places his hand on top of Yoosung's hooded head, rubbing it as though he were petting a dog. "I thought I told you not to miss me too much? Haha!" he grins, tugging the hood off and pulling Yoosung's head back with it.

"Seven…I…I'm sorry," he chokes out.

The hacker tilts his head. "What for?" he asks. "I don't care, you look really cute in it anyways."

Yoosung winces. "But…it…I…" he stammers.

"Oh, I see," Seven tuts. He drops to his knees, then moves to sit cross-legged, and reaches over and grabs Yoosung to pull him into his lap.

Yoosung's face grows redder than it was before from the shame. "S-Seven! What…!?"

Seven just hums and takes Yoosung's right hand with his own and wraps them both around Yoosung's now exposed cock. "Here," he says, sliding their hands up and then down and then back up again. The skin was dry now which made the process harder and the feeling a lot more rough, but if Yoosung was honest with himself he actually really likes that. Their hands twist and jerk in awkward ways with Seven's coordination and Yoosung's usual techniques. Seven slithers his other hand up under the blond's shirt, leaving feather touches along his hip and stomach before dipping down into his underwear to squeeze and play with his balls.

He shifts them both slightly so they're both sat firmly against the couch and Seven's chest respectfully, with Yoosung's ass directly on Seven's junk. Yoosung's about to try to say something when he accidentally squirms and wiggles his hips against the other man but feeling nothing underneath. Seven was conpletely flaccid and Yoosung had no idea _why that bothered him so much._

The read-head squeezes their hands tightly and Yoosung cries out, flinging his head back against Seven's shoulder. Seven presses his mouth against the man's neck, still gliding their entwined fingers up and down his dick. He laps at his neck, licking and sucking and dragging his tongue up behind his ear, saying, "You really are so cute, Yoosung," and chomping down on his ear. A warm sensation swarms all his feelings and Yoosung whines again, relishing the new wave of pain.

He starts panting, stammering out breathy, "Seven…aah! L-Luci..el…ohh!" He squeezes his eyes shut as Seven chews just a bit harder on his ear. He releases it and leans forward to lick inside the shell of his ear.

"So cute~" he whispers, "here, watch this."

Yoosung doesn't open his eyes but feels Seven remove his left hand from inside the blond's underwear and ceases to move their hands. He gasps sharply as Seven flicks his fingers against Yoosung's shaft two times, feeling as it pulses after each one.

"Haha, see! So cute!" He dips his tongue inside his ear again and slowly drags it out, leaving dribble all over it. "I always see when you talk about me in the chatroom ya know. Everything you've said that've hinted at your admiration, anything positively or negatively said…good thing it's usually good stuff." He pauses, flicking his fingers against Yoosung's cock again. "I'll confess; I sort of have a high school crush on you~ That's why I'm always flirting. Heh, does wittle Yoosung have a crush on me, too? If you say yes you're gonna make me blush~" Seven bites onto where Yoosung's neck meets his shoulder, running his tongue along the little divots and curves in his skin, lapping at the little beads of blood trying to form over the teeth marks.

Yoosung's eyes shoot open at Seven's words. Did he have a crush on him? If so, how did _Seven_ figure it out before _him_? And Seven had a crush on _him_? Of all people, why him? His teasing never really felt like flirting before; he guesses he never really thought about it, but now looking back that's most likely what it actually was. He squeezes his eyes again and hunches his shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down his cock again on his own. "Seven, I…I'm…"

"Shh," the man hushes into his neck, "let it out."

Yoosung gulps. "But--but your coat!"

"Mmmdon't care. I'll get another one, it's fine. Come on." To punctuate his point, Seven drags the sleeve down over Yoosung's other hand and takes it covered into his own. He presses it against the tip, sliding it around on top and soaking in the precum, the fabric cutting into Yoosung's most sensitive spots causing a tightening in his stomach (or was it his groin?). Yoosung manages to pull his sleeve-covered hand out of Seven's grasp before crying out, tilting his head and arching his back, and cumming all over Seven's own hand and fingers. Yoosung bucks and thrusts into the hand around his cock, yelling out his orgasm and Seven's name. He can feel the other man turn his head so he can watch the whole process.

"Whoa," says Seven, still milking him out with his one hand and catching it with the other, "a lot's coming out…Yoosung…"

Yoosung squeezes his eyes one more time before relaxing and slumping back against Seven, breathing heavily and just generally all too tired for that just being a handjob. He doesn't reject the cum-coated fingers pushing against his lips and teeth when Seven tells him to, "Eat it" and simply opens his mouth and does just that, trying his best to wrap his tongue around and suck off every digit, half-lidded eyes getting droopier by the second. Drool pools out the corner of his mouth and down his chin, dripping onto the stolen jacket. He goes so far as to swallow his own spit and cum with Seven's fingers still deep in his mouth, gagging on them a little before the man pulls them out himself with a thick chain of saliva linking the fingers to the face.

He vaguely hears Seven's praise of, "Good boy, Yoosung! You were such a good boy! Ooh!! So good! So cute!" with clouded and ringing ears. He rests his head back against the man's shoulder, feeling his arms squeeze ever so slightly around his middle, too numb to really feel it. He was totally and unreasonably exhausted. His jeans suddenly felt incredibly itchy and were rubbing his calves in an uncomfortable way. His hair was a mess from his weird thrashing, he could feel it but not bring hismself to care much about it. Seven kisses his neck and underneath his chin, whispering those same, repeated praises into his sweaty skin.

Yoosung wasn't gay. Not really. But he probably liked Seven that way.

**Author's Note:**

> aaakay so my first publish smut and its real short oowee um
> 
> id really appreciate critiques and tips for future writings! cause id definitely want to post more and longer stuff and id like to improve while doing so! also if you see any spelling/grammatical errors please let me know so i can fix them!! :)
> 
> anything you say will be really appreciated! comments fuel me
> 
> my twitter is @psith_ so if you ever wanna chat mystic messenger or suggest something to me that would probably be the best place to do it!
> 
> thank you so much for reading my short gross smut!


End file.
